opfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuuma Amaterasu
Yuuma Amaterasu (優真天照, Superior Truth In A Shining Heaven), also known as "Rising Sun Amaterasu" due to the nature of his Devil Fruit the Bakugo Bakugo no Mi. Yuuma is a pirate from Loguetown in the East Blue and the Captain of the Amaterasu Pirates that he co-formed with his elder brother Seiya Amaterasu and his girlfriend Linyin Houki after the three of them found Devil Fruits during a "Purification" of his town led by Taiyou Anemiya in hopes of actually finding Devil Fruits for the Marines. Upon driving back the enemy forces, Yuuma, Seiya, and Linyin decided to set out into the pirate world and see what else awaits them in the vast oceans. Appearance Yuuma was born with a mutation that caused him to exhibits a number of physical traits that causes others who do not know of his kind personality to fear him or even attack him on sight. These mutations consist of sharper-looking canines, slightly pointed ears and eyes whose color seem to change along with his emotions. Standing at 5'9" and weighing 165 lbs, Yuuma is in prime physical condition. He has light brown colored hair that has a ruffled appearance and lengthiest of his bangs droop down the middle of his face. When entering battle, Yuuma's brow is often furrowed and his fist is often raised as though he was in prayer, due to Yuuma's belief to always put his allies' well being ahead of his own. His usual outfit consists of a simple white shirt, black tie, black vest, and blue jeans, although he is commonly switching out of these and seen wearing a light blue hoodie with the number 67 embroidered in the front. These garments are all reinforced with a double-layer of chainmail leading to confusion when he appears unscathed from some weak physical damage. Personality Yuuma is normally shown to be near hysterical and submissive to those around him, especially to his brother's training methods and random requests. He commonly lacks much self-confidence when left on his own and even outright fears those who he thinks may come to harm him. Yuuma is generally unwilling to put himself in life or death situations as he feels that the dangers involved would be too much for him. However, whenever someone threatens his friends and family or evn bruises his ego to a large degree Yuuma's personality begins to change dramatically. From this point onwards, Yuuma starts to demonstrate a sadistic side to himself, he begins to wear a near constant grin and starts to enjoy the rhythmic sound of another person being brutally beaten. He even begins to speak in a condescending tone to those around him by dismissing their powers and belittling them at every turn. even in the midst of battle often to the dismay of his crew, as once snaps its almost impossible to calm him down. When entering his rage, Yuuma usually will not cease his attacks until he feels as though retribution has been dished out to those that have crossed him or his allies. As he spends more time under the influence of this angered state, Yuuma seems to lose more and more of his original personality and slips closer to madness. When in battle he begins to rave manically to the sky as he fights, shouting nonesensical words and clawing at those around him. As this continues he appears to become far more disturbed and sadistic than ever before; demonstrated by the many distorted faces he makes and his violent nature which seems to be growing in ferocity. Synopsis Major Battles Equipment Gauntlets: Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit See Bakugo Bakugo no Mi Category:Humans Category:Human Category:Male Category:Amaterasu Pirates Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Captain Category:Pirate Category:Pirates Category:Characters